Comeback home
by C.E-Crawford
Summary: Por que no pisaba aquél lugar desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no desde que decidió que estando allí no conseguiría más que dolor y sufrimiento, que esta era la cuna de sus errores... Pero allí se encontraba de nuevo, donde todo comenzó.


De nuevo se encontraba allí, en aquél sitio en donde todo comenzó, no ponía un pie en aquél lugar desde que la batalla de Hogwarts había acabado, desde que había decidido que ése sitio era tan destructivo para él y que nada bueno saldría de mantenerse allí, se fue luego que los problemas con el ministerio acabaron. Se escapó con su esposa, con su amada Astoria para construir juntos una vida feliz y a su gusto. Pero, allí se encontraba otra vez, luego de casi cincuenta años después volvía al sitio donde todo comenzó, cuando ya su hijo se hallaba casado, luego de regalarle el hermoso sentimiento de orgullo y la felicidad de ser abuelo. Volvía, observaba nuevamente aquél paisaje tan cuidado de las plantas, tan ordenado, los pavo reales caminando sin destino alguno en busca de algo de comer, volvía para quedarse con la herencia que le pertenecía luego de que, hace no demasiados días, su madre hubiese muerto. Ya frente a las grandes puertas de esa edificación que en algún momento pudo llamar hogar soltó un suspiro cansado, dándose fuerzas para lo que vendría a continuación, atravesando la entrada y observando nostálgico aquél gran salón que guardaba tantos recuerdos. Cada cosa allí la recordaba, nada había cambiado, los asientos, las mesas, los retratos… Allí seguía su retrato. Sabía que aquello debía de ser orden de su madre, mantener para ella el recuerdo de su pequeño. Sonrió tristemente, adentrándose aún más en ése sitio y, sabía, que también en su mente se adentraba.

— Esto no ha cambiado nada… — Aquellas fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se movía hacia el segundo piso, se encontró con aquél pasillo que juraba solo volvería a observar en sus pesadillas, y tomando valor de donde había siguió su camino. Se movía con lentitud más, al estar frente a una ventana la cual mantenía a su lado una silla pequeña se detuvo, observando a través del cristal el jardín delantero, disfrutando de notar la belleza de los pavo reales que caminaban inquietos, que se movían sin destino de un lado para el otro. Inevitablemente una imagen pasó fugaz frente a su mirada, un recuerdo hacía acto de presencia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer.

 _Se hallaba sentado en la larga mesa del comedor, se encontraba entre su padre, aquél ser tan egoísta, y su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, se encontraba quejándose, como siempre que estaba con ellos, intentando encajar en el mundo tan complicado de los adultos, de los mortífagos. Aún así quejándose de tener que ver cada día la «cara rajada» del «niño que vivió» y excusándose de no ser el mejor gracias a que los profesores le tienen favoritismo a la «asquerosa sangre sucia» de Granger, no se creía sus palabras ni siquiera él mismo, por que no podía hablar en serio, por que él no pensaba así como su padre o su tía, por que él sentía envidia de la libertad y de la lealtad del «trio de oro» pues, sin importar lo que haga él se siente ignorado, siente que no tiene atención, que no causa el más mínimo orgullo en su padre, y que nadie se encuentra con él para apoyarlo. Sentía la mano de su tía tomando su brazo, clavando sus uñas en su brazo mientras su madre le observaba con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que él se hacia el fuerte, mientras hacia de que no sentía como casi le arrancaba parte del brazo la castaña mientras le aseguraba, con esa locura en su mirada y esa sonrisa desbordante de orgullo obsesivo aquellas cosas que le partían en dos el alma, que le destruían de a poco por dentro, mientras él fingía sentirse bien, altivo, sentir una perfección que no era más que blasfemias._

 _«Olvida a todos esos imbéciles, Draco, pronto no necesitarás saber nada de ellos, de esa castaña ni de esos amigos gordos tuyos, y más importante, olvida a Harry Potter… Pronto no será nada. Ya verás, niño, ya verás, pronto no tendrás que perder más tiempo en ese estúpido intento de escuela.»_

No podían culparle por querer que su padre sintiese orgullo por él, no pueden culparle por querer su atención, no pueden culparle por arrepentirse ni por haber salido corriendo de allí, no podían culparle por sentarse en aquella silla a observar el vacío cuando le hacían sentir tan mal, tan desgraciado, tan... Inhumano. Y, aún después de soportar todo aquello, él nunca volteó a verle, prefirió mirar a su madre, a Snape, ¡A el mismísimo señor oscuro! Pero nunca le hizo sentir que era suficiente para ser su hijo, le hizo sentir… Le hizo ser un marginado. Por que él quería tener su atención, no, por que él NECESITABA su atención.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo, observando los cuadros, pinturas, las puertas, aún con sus ojos humedecidos. Recordaba cada pequeño sitio de aquella mansión, en sus recuerdos estaba la ubicación de cada habitación y a quién pertenecía. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un enorme par de puertas, sonrió con suavidad y un suspiro escapó de sus labiales antes de abrirlas, entonces los recuerdos le envolvieron nuevamente, mientras sus ojos humedecidos así se mantenían. Sonrió ante los recuerdos, aquella era la habitación de sus padres...

 _Un pequeño Draco corría por aquellos largos pasillos, se hallaba arrastrando su manta con una mano y sosteniendo su almohada bajo el brazo contrario, logrando que a la vez que al pasar por las altas ventanas se vislumbre destellos plateados gracias a que, a la luna, le gustaba reflejarse en su cabello. Corrió y corrió, nunca le agradó la idea de que la habitación de sus padres se hallase tan alejada de la suya, y ya frente a las altas puertas tras las que se encontraban sus progenitores soltó un suspiro cansado antes de adentrarse a la enorme habitación, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver a sus padres recostados en la gran cama matrimonial que yacía en el centro de la habitación. Se acercó a la enorme cama sin mirar ni un momento a su padre, no quería que le viese siendo débil o pensaría que no era un buen caballero así que, sin pensar de más, se acercó a su madre, observándole unos instantes. Tomó el hombro de la mayor con su pequeña mano y comenzó a moverle suavemente, mientras susurraba temblorosos «Mamá, mamá…» con su dulce voz, logrando que la contraria despertase un poco exaltada, a la vez que le observaba preocupada al notar como esos universos plateados se cubrían de lágrimas asustadas. Sonrió para su pequeño, mostrándole que no había nada que temer._ _—Tengo miedo… —murmuró a su madre con inocencia, antes de que esta con suavidad se moviese un poco al centro dejándole espacio al menor, abrazándole al tenerle ya a su lado— ¿Otra pesadilla? —cuestionó suavemente la mayor mientras su voz mantenía un timbre divertido al sentirle asentir— Ya pasó, pequeña estrella, duerme ya… —cantó dulcemente en su oído, hasta que sintió a su pequeño relajarse y caer rendido nuevamente entre sus brazos._

Sonrió dulcemente ante aquel recuerdo sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a nublar leve su vista, ocasionando que apresurase el paso. Inició nuevamente su camino por el pasillo, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una puerta en especifico, se detuvo un momento y sacando valor de donde no lo había siguió su camino. Era la habitación de su tía Bellatrix.

Continuó su camino, pasó de habitación en habitación, algunas tenían cambios leves mientras que otras seguían iguales. Mantuvo el camino hasta llegar a su destino, sonrió con suavidad y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, estaba esperándola con ansias… Sus párpados se separaron a más no poder mientras su boca se abría levemente, no podía creerlo. Juraba que encontraría la habitación vacía, destruida, quizás clausurada pero, el papel tapiz que cubría las paredes de aquél único verde esmeralda se mantenía firme a pesar de los años, el suelo alfombrado de blanco se hallaba impecable, como si jamás se hubiese utilizado, todo se encontraba igual a como lo dejó antes de irse, la cama se encontraba hecha, la ropa en su sitio dentro del armario, los libros en su repisa y los marcos de fotos que decoraban las paredes y la mesa junto a su cama se hallaban intactos, lo único diferente fue aquella silla junto a su cama… Allí debía de sentarse ella. Miró los cuadros y fue cuando sintió sus mejillas humedecer, los vio allí, allí habían imágenes de todos los que formaban su grupo. Había unas fotos de él con Pansy, recuerda que ella le obligaba a tomárselas aunque le molestara, estaba la foto que se tomaron todos los miembros de Slytherin cuando acababa de iniciar en la escuela, fotos de ellos en la sala común, de su grupo riendo, molestando, Pansy peleando o lanzándose sobre él, de Crabbe y Goyle siendo regañados por él, pero… Jamás olvidaría aquella, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa frente a él para no caer al suelo, aquella foto que tomaron poco antes de que le asignasen la misión. Allí estaban todos juntos, él se hallaba en el centro con Pansy colgada de su brazo, Crabbe y Goyle uno a cada lado como sus fieles guardianes, Millicent entre ellos, del lado izquierdo se hallaba Blaise con una mueca de fastidio al lado de Theodore que sonreía ampliamente, y a la derecha de nosotros se encontraban las hermanas Greengrass, Daphne y Astoria, su amada Astoria. Entonces, recordando aquél momento se permitió llorar, se permitió sufrir también, por que fue por ellos y su madre que no pudo, fue por ellos que no se sentía tan mal, fue por ellos que no buscó una segunda oportunidad, fue por ellos que su día a día en Hogwarts no era tan malo como decía, y fue por ellos que no necesitaba nada más. Por esos amigos… Por que los Slytherin siempre fueron más que unas serpientes egoístas y rastreras, eran hermanos.

 _Era una tarde normal en la sala de las nombradas serpientes, la mayoría se hallaban en sus cuartos o por los pasillos de la academia más, había un grupo que se encontraba en la sala disfrutando un rato. El oji-plata se encontraba en los sillones de la sala común conversando con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban sentados en el suelo comiendo, Astoria se hallaba junto a ellos leyendo un libro mientras los otros cuatro se hallaban aburridos, por ende, cierta chica se levantó de un salto a la vez que hacia ruidos extraños para demostrar su fastidio, la muchacha se posicionó en medio de todo el grupo con los brazos en jarra apoyando sus manos en la cadera propia, con su ceño fruncido._ _—¡Hagamos algo! —Chilló con un puchero, mirando al líder del grupo, a Draco Malfoy quien solamente alzó una ceja, curioso— ¿Y qué planeas que hagamos? —Cuestionó Pansy a la mayor de las hermanas, mientras, como los demás, le observaba curiosa. La chica pareció pensarlo un momento para luego sonreír ladina y reír suavemente corriendo a su habitación. Los demás miraron por donde había ido con cierta gracia, hasta que cierto moreno decidió que era buen momento para que hablase— ¡No le andes dando ideas! —Reclama frunciendo el ceño hacia la castaña mientras la menor de las hermanas levantaba la vista del libro para observarles con gracia, de todos modos ya se aburría de leer— No la necesita para eso, se le ocurre cualquier cosa por sí sola. —Asegura entre risas suaves, haciendo sonreír a más de uno pues, aquello era más que cierto._ _—¡La encontré! —Se escuchó aquella exclamación desde las habitaciones, todos intercambiaron miradas curiosas para ver si alguien comprendía algo, hasta que la chica volvió emocionada, sacando sonrisas discretas a más de uno. Con desbordante emoción en su mirada, sacó aquello que escondía tras su espalda para que todos lograsen entender qué es lo que quería hacer, miradas de confusión fue lo que recibió ante aquello— ¿Qué se supone que quieres decirnos con una cámara? —Cuestiona la más alta de las chicas allí, Millicent, antes de entender y fruncir el ceño ante aquello. El pelinegro, Nott, se levantó por igual y se acercó a la mayor de las Greengrass felicitándole por tan grandiosa idea, volviéndose cómplices mientras todos los demás mantenían el ceño fruncido, menos Crabbe y Goyle que seguían comiendo tranquilamente— No nos tomaremos fotos. —Asegura el jefe entre ellos cruzándose de brazos, hasta que nota como es jalado por Pansy logrando que se levante, le mira extrañado y ella se ríe, abrazándole del brazo antes de posicionarse en todo el medio de la sala arrastrándole con ella._ _Al notar aquello se acercan los demás, menos los dos tragones en el piso y el moreno. Con el ceño fruncido se alza la voz del de ojos grisáceos con autoridad, mientras apretaba los dientes en obvio desacuerdo— Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, vengan aquí. No seré el único que quede como tonto. —Ante esto el moreno alza una ceja con cierta gracia— Estás con Nott._ _—No es lo mismo, él es un sin vergüenza. —Responde, sin tomar en cuenta la queja del de cabellos oscuros. Blaise, complacido con la respuesta se levanta, colocándose junto a Nott del lado izquierdo, siendo separados de Draco por Crabbe notando como las hermanas Greengrass se colocaban del lado contrario, siendo separadas de Pansy por Goyle, Millicent detrás de Pansy y Malfoy, entre Crabbe y Goyle. Así, ya posicionados y listos obligaron a alguien que acababa de entrar que les tomase la foto, y luego, volvieron a su aburrida tarde en la sala común, con una muy satisfecha Daphne y unos avergonzados Draco y Blaise._


End file.
